kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowman
The Bowmen are stealthy infantry and vehicle killers that see use by the ErrorLandian army. While their choice of weapon; a compound bow, is rather archaic in this day and age, they have been proven to be more than a match for newer tank armor thanks to the special LCOAM arrows they use. History Since equipping soldiers with swords was back in style thanks to the KyleLandians, it only made sense that bows and arrows would eventually have a futuristic decendant, too. The ErrorLandians saw value in the new LCOAM technology given to them by their new greatest ally, so they focused on weaponizing it. What they came up with first was a plasma LCOAM rod that could pierce multiple soldiers and even tank armor with ease. There was one problem, however: what kind of weapon would be able to use it effectively? They decided on the modern compound bow, as it was cheap, easy to make, tactical, and pinpoint accurate. Much to their surprise, it worked, and so the LCOAM rods were designed to be slim, feathered, and sharp-tipped like the arrows of medieval times. Bowmen were hardly ever seen during the Conquest of Delteros, and for good reason. They weren’t very popular because there weren’t many places to hide from the WolvesLandians, and with such a weapon you need to hide away and fight in the shade so that you aren’t immediately pelted with bullets. In order to make this position of an elite stealth trooper more appealing, they were standardly issued with a portable cloaking device that makes its holder nearly invisible to the naked eye. It had to be drastically sized down from the model found on Dreadnoughts and many sacrifices had to be made in order to create thermoptic suits (that are actually prototypes today) that are compatible with the Dreadnought module’s much more powerful camouflage capabilities. Despite the odds and lucrative costs, however, they managed to finish the Bowman Project. Those who were eager to become Bowmen were often outdoorsmen or hunters who had experience with using compound bows. While they already knew how to use them, they needed surgeries and biological enhancements on top of an exoskeleton in order for them to reach their maximum potential. These enhancements would affect... * Cognitive perception so they could see farther * Muscle mass in arms and upper body * Hearing senses Biological enhancements are a rather controversial topic, but those who have underwent them have been proven to perform better than those who haven’t. It hasn’t been done since the Confederate Snipers, but ErrorLandian scientists have confirmed that these biological enhancements are tamper-proof, carried out by highly-trained professionals, and utilizing the latest in medical technology in order for the patients to feel as similar as possible to their previous states. Usage Bowmen are the ultimate vehicle hunters as they can remain permanently cloaked thanks to their weapons, which produce little-to-no noise. They can bypass oblivious soldiers who also cannot detect their heat signatures by normal means. The projectiles also pierce through infantry and tank armor, allowing them to compete with Natascha and one of her signature abilities. They aren’t equipped with thermal vision themselves, but they can try and depilot a vehicle, which can take a few tries depending on their rank. If bowmen are discovered, however, they’ll probably get killed. Their armor is easily the worst of the stealthed infantry unit variety, and though they have exoskeletons, they focus more on improving their movement speed rather than protecting them like the standard issue ones. They travel light, though, making them one of the faster infantry units. Quotes Created * You have my bow. * Bowman coming through! Selected * Call the shot. * Bowman reporting. * I’m ready. * I’m here. * What do you need? * Quickly now, before I’m spotted... Ordered to move * I’m gone. * I’m all over it. * Without a trace. * We’ll fight in the shade. * Silently. * Now you see me, now you don’t. Ordered to attack * Never know what him ’em. * Taking him out. * He’s done. * Right when their back is turned. * Breaking the silence. Under fire * This isn’t good! * Help me out here! * C’mon, c’mon! * I’ve been discovered! * I’m not expendable! Retreating * I wasn’t prepared for the horrors of war! * Take me home! * Let’s get out of here! Category:Elite Infantry Category:Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia